


Brothers Protected

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2018 Contest, Contest Entry, Guard Dean, Pupper Protctor, Wolf!Dean, Wolfheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: It's based of Brothers Asunder! But more Dean!





	1. Brother Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sam of Wellwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882806) by [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06), [PL1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL1/pseuds/PL1). 



A blinding light flashed knocked Dean backwards, causing him to buckle. He had pushed Sam out of the way to take the hit, hopefully his dad got there in time.

Dean was the big brother, he had only one job in life. Protect Sammy.

He succeeded, and now he was going to die……..

Any minute…..

Anytime now……

Dean attempted to to move, he felt off somehow. He tried to sit up, but he felt heavy and somewhat fuzzy.

He looked around his surroundings, he saw that he was in a forest. He tried to rub his face in exhaustion, but a paw came up instead of a hand.

He yelped in surprise, and shakingly stood up, he was...small compared to the wolves he’s seen. He supposed he was just a pup, his paws were goldish cream looking. Though it was pretty dark outside for him to see, he could still see fairly well.

Dean knew better than to panic, he knew that nothing would get done that way. He slowly walked deeper into the woods, blindingly following a pull.

He sniffed and immediately found a strange scent in the air, how in the world does he know to identify smells? Why is he even walking deeper in the woods, and currently still walking towards the smell.

It smelled...hurt and scared….why the hell does he know this? He paused as he heard a little cry, as well as chittering.

Dean growled, the chittering froze. At a distance, a squirrel looked around. Dean crouched and circled the little area, apparently without being seen, cause the squirrel went back to the tree.

Dean rushed forward and managed to snag the rodent and accidentally bit down, a break alerted him into dropping it in shock. Had he just...hunted?

He heard a whimper and turned his attention towards the tree, it was a little kid. Little as in a few inches little, his arm was bleeding and he stared at Dean with fearful eyes.

Dean tilted his head and attempted to communicate, “Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.”

To the kid, all he heard was soft growls and whimpers. His answer was a confused look, “Thank the Spirit that the blasted Squirrel is gone, but now a wolf wants to eat me!”

Dean rolled his eyes and despite knowing that the kid couldn't understand him he spoke, “If I wanted to eat you, I probably would have done it. " 

Dean laid in front of the tree and growled at every noise, he didn't have time to panic on how in the hell he knew what to do and how to do it...He just knew that he had to protect this kid.

He felt something pull at his back fur (or just fur?) Up to his side, now he had a better view of the kid. His hair was green and his skin brown, he had on a green shirt and brown pants. 

What drew his attention were the leaves on the kid's back, and the kid seemed to be aware of that. Their eyes met and the kid gave a big grin, “Yep! They're my wings! I can't fly yet though, but when I learn I'll be bet fastest flyer ever!”

Dean smirked at the kids enthusiasm and curled gently around him, as they sat there the kid became more fond of Dean, even without understanding a single word he said.

Dean would never admit that the kid reminded him of his brother, then a thought came across.

Where were this kid's parents?

Dean nudge Bowman, as he introduced himself, as he uncurled. Bowman was confused at first but gasped, “By the Spirit! My folks might be worried sick!”

Dean sniffed the air and was a bit alarmed to find an scent similar to Bowman being frantic. Dean gave a little huffy bark and Bowman knew his idea, feeling like a horse, Dean let Bowman saddle him.

Dean began to trot towards the scents, which shifted into alarm as he grew closer. Dean stopped, feeling danger close by, but how dangerous can people smaller than a few inches be?

Dean whined, a small voice at the very back of his mind told him not to underestimate them. Bowman caught Dean by surprise by yelling, “DAD!”

An older looking guy flew towards Dean, hesitant but closer as Dean lowered himself to the ground. Bowman jumped off and ran to his father, “Dad! He save me from a squirrel and followed me home! Can we keep him?!”


	2. Trick of the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is the best brother wolf!

It had been almost fourteen years since Dean's separation from his family, he had found out that there was a whole village of the little ‘Sprites’ as he learned to call them.

They were basically harmless but skilled fighters, he had often kept close to the tiny tree village more often than not. Though he was tasked with two difficult jobs, the easiest one was to keep an eye out for the nestlings that couldn't fly...and then there was Bowman.

Since Bowman found him, Dean had a strong sense of protecting him. Even though he helps protect all of Wellwood, he had a loyalty to Bowman.

Not that he's saying that the brat reminds him of his little brother, speaking of which..

“WolfHeart!”

That name...mind you it was a pretty cool name, but Dean liked his original name better.

Dean looked down to see a total of three- no four nestlings at his paws, little Vel was hiding behind Rischa. They tended to go to the creek to play without permission, then they found out that Dean was a great hallpass.

Which means-

“WolfHeart, will you take us to play?” They all looked up at him, w-were there eyes getting bigger? Why in the world did he teach them the puppy eyes?!

Dean laid on his stomach so they could climb up to his back, these kids have me wrapped around their little fingers. Not that Dean was complaining, he loved playing with the nestlings.

He gently trotted off to the creek, a yawn escapes his mouth as he turned into the clearing. After he unloaded his passengers, they immediately took off toward the water. Not too close, especially after Vel fell in and Dean had to fish him out.

It took awhile before Vel was allowed near him again, all complete with puppy eyes from both child and wolf and an apology from Bowman.

Tenner and Nanya were busy finding leaves as Rischa and Vel petted his fur, his green orbs scanning the area. They remained there from morning to the afternoon, but something wasnt right.

The smell was off, so he crept close to the kids. Giving a soft bark to the ones far away, it seemed that Rischa understood the cream colored wolf….or read his heart.

Rischa turned toward her friends, “I think we should go home, WolfHeart feels worried.” 

Vel climbed up the large snout, “Is Bowman in trouble?”

BOWMAN! He had completely forgotten about Bowman and the patrol, now he growled. Bowman would have been back by now, it was high sun!

He gathered the kids and made his way to the entrance to Wellwood, then he stopped. Lord Cerul was standing at the gate, a knowing and worried look on his face. 

The only time Dean had ever seen Cerul worried was when Scar Wolfblind had nearly gotten more than he could chew with a Wolf pack, luckily for Dean he was the only cream colored wolf.

“WolfHeart, I see the children talked you into playing with them. I must ask you to find Bowman, I fear he may be in trouble again.”

Dean huffed as the children got to solid ground, then he took off into the woods. It only took him a moment to find his scent, then he blasted towards it.

But as the wind blew, another scent caught his snout. It wasn’t apart of the forest, he knew that much. But he wasn't going to lose another brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean will always be tired of my shit!


	3. Assault

The morning had started off nicely for Bowman, he got a treat from his aunt, had extra sunlight, and WolfHeart was finally taking a break from watching him and went to play with his cousin and her friends. 

Not that he didn't appreciate WolfHeart, but the wolf enjoyed playing with nestlings more than patrolling. Bowman flew further today, seeing how nothing could possibly go wrong.

Then a gleam stopped him, it was shiny and red upon a rock. He decided to inspect it, he determined that it was blood. Possibly a hurt animal or something, but as he landed, the ground shook.

Rhythmic shakes were coming his way, at first he assumed it was his Wolf brother...he was wrong.  
Two colossal figures approached the rock he had just inspected, one was already tall with brown hair and what looked like brown eyes. He had poofy hair as well, but not as poofy as his even taller friend.

Bowman listened in as the tallest of the two spoke, “Jacob, it's not like I don’t appreciate the backup, but it's dangerous and you're still in training.”  
The other giant, ‘Jacob’, huffed and crossed his arms. He looked fairly young compared to the taller, “Dude, you need me. I...don't want anyone else to get hurt…ya know Sam?”

The older giant, ‘Sam’, sighed, “I know...but...you know what, tell me about the scene.” Jacob looked at Sam and nodded in confusion, “Looks like an animal attack, but no signs of the body or it being dragged.”

Bowman paused as the rumbling got closer, the giant's foot was literally a few inches from his position on the ground. The foot was colossal and Bowman doubted if he could get away if it was over him, but he needed an opening to get away. He had warn the village, boy did he wish that WolfHeart was with him.

From above, Sam noticed something odd with the leaves below them. They were moving despite no wind and Jacob being still, and Sam got to one knee and prompted Jacob to keep speaking. 

Jacob nodded,"This isn't werewolf, but it there aren't human tracks....there are no track or smell...." 

Bowman was just going to take off when something came down upon him,then it encased him.He felt something warm and fleshy, then he felt the vertigo of being lifted upward. He couldn't help but struggle against the strong limbs, "What the hell is this?"

Bowman stared up at the giant, who's brown eyes focused on him. Bowman struggled, "Blasted giant! Let me go!"

Sam stiffen and Jacob's jaw dropped,"Did you just talk? Sam, did you here him speak? Hey little guy, what's your name?!" 

Jacob's excitement brought Bowman from his desperate struggles and the little sprite gritted his teeth, "Climb a dead tree!!! You pray to a rock!" 

Sam and Jacob looked to each other with amusement clear in their eyes. Sam adjusted his hold on the little guy, "You're not getting hurt, calm down. Do you know what caused this?"

Bowman felt sick to his stomach, "How do I know you two giants didn't cause this?! You two don't belong here!"

A growl alerted the trio to another presence,and caused Sam to release Bowman. Bowman turned toward the growler and lost the smile that creeped upon his face,it wasn't his wolf brother. 

It was a wolf that he never even heard of before, but before anyone could recover from the surprise the wolf pounced on Sam. Bowman took flight as the giant fell backwards, Jacob reached for the given gun to shoot. 

Bowman had taken refuge in the tree above, looking down upon his captors. The wolf was digging its teeth into Sam's arm, and Jacob took the shot.

The wolf fell to the side ,it was dead and Sam was hurt. Jacob looked around for the little leafy fairy dude, but stopped as Sam groaned in pain. He bit his lip with worry, "S-Sam, should I take you to the hospital? That looks really painful, wait....what is that?!" Jacob knelt down next to the trembling older man. 

Bowman leaned out a bit to see what was going on, he shouldn't have. 

The wound itself was bleeding heavily, but what was noticed was a black ooze in it. It felt...wrong. His eyes wandered over to the wolf and his lips moved into a disgusted scowl, it was wrong...it was decaying...it's dead for the second time. Bowman shivered and looked toward the two giants, they were looking straight at him.

Sam moaned, "H-Hey! Did you call that thing on us?! We weren't going to hurt you!"

Bowman scowled harder, "I swear I never seen that thing before in my-Augh!" Nobody saw another dead wolf approach. 

They definitely didn't see it jump up and bring down the branch with it. Bowman hit the ground hard and froze as the wolf approached, he heard a click and a 'sonovabitch!'.

It pounced, but nothing happened but it did get darker. The one named Sam had made his way over and grabbed the wolf, Jacob was trying to reload the gun and Bowman was still frozen. Another growl alerted them.

This one more familiar and Protective...

"WolfHeart!"


	4. Unknowingly Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

Dean was following the scent but a rotten smell stopped him in his tracks, Dean tried to shake it from his senses. Instead he focused on the rot since it didn't leave,it was right over him. 

The cream colored wolf moved as a large mass appeared above him, it was the shape of a wolf. Only the shape though, it smelled of decaying flesh and seemed more vicious than a regular wolf. It sniffed before baring it's teeth at him, and Dean growled back. This thing was too close to Wellwood just to leave alone, he had to deal with it and hurry. He still had to find Bowman, hope this thing haven't eaten him.

Better yet, this thing better hope it hadn't eaten him.

Claws clashed, Dean moved away from the undead wolf as it snapped at him. He couldn't just bite, he didn't know if it would negatively affect him. Though that didn't need to happen, his ears picked up on a startled cry. In his distraction, his enemy managed to bite him on his leg.

Dean's instincts kicked in and he twisted around and sunk his teeth into the neck area of the weird wolf, he held it and jerked until it snapped.

Dean ignored the stinging draining pain in his leg and took off towards the sound of pain and fighting. That's when he saw a human, being attacked one of the things that attacked him. Though what got him moving was the sight of Bowman frozen, and a look of fear in his features.

This made Dean angry...

he approached the scene and growled at the threat from his perch.

"WOLFHEART!!!"

Dean,ignoring his pain, pounced on the human and latched onto the being, ripping them apart and standing in front on the human. He noticed another, younger, human in the area, but his attention was on the opponent in front of him.

The human that he saved was the one to break the silence,"This...is not normal, Jacob...give me the gun."

Dean growled deeply as the opponent's eyes turned toward Bowman who finally spoke, "W-WolfHeart, do you have any idea what this thing is?"

The first human looked to Bowman, "WolfHeart? Is this like your pet?"

Dean gave a threatening bark, the opponent's eyes switched back to him and the circled each other. Whatever these things were, they were here for the Sprites.

The younger human seemed to see the problem as well, "Sam, I think it wants the little flying dude."

The older, Sam?, moved in front of Bowman and a pang went through Dean's heart.He then realized how much he missed his little brother, he got distracted. The opponent jumped and a snarl was the only alert Dean got, but he moved in time to see multiple searching eyes. Five in total.

Dean repeated a move from dealing with the other undead wolf, and went for the throat. After dealing with the undead here,he growled at a pair of eyes. He had to protect, even if he wouldn't survive...just like with Sam. Then his eyes sharpened.

According to Scar, Dean's eyes had become extremely focused when he had gotten in trouble with a wolf pack. It took a while to calm him down, but he protected to the best of his abilities. Dean liked to think that it was his human/Hunter skills coming into play, he was in the zone.

He didn't feel the undead attack, he didn't hear the gunshots, he didn't even notice a pair of arms stopping him from finding the source. What he did notice was the little sprite, looking extremely small, land on his snout, "WolfHeart! Calm down you blasted wolf! You're hurt! Please stop, I'm safe. You're going to be fine. The giants are safe too, you did good. Let us help."

Against his better judgement, Dean forced his body into a sense of calm. The loss of adrenaline was leaving exhaustion in it's wake, and a burning sensation in his leg worsened. Dean let out a high pitched whine, his vision becoming darken and his instinct to run forced his pained body to move.

"W-WolfHeart!"

"Jacob, grab his-ACK!"

"Sam?!"

The grip was loosening and Dean's mind was going over a mile a minute, Sam, Protect Sam, find Sammy,What if you failed? What if Sammy is dead? Find him! 

A faint voice calling his name, is that Bowman? Bowman, help Bowman! He's in present danger! Protect the Sprite! Protect them all! Rischa! Where is she? Save Wellwood! Where is he!? Did he fail. Are they all dead? Sammy? Bowman? His brothers? His family?

Dean began to howl, both in pain and grief. Then...he finally lost sight.

=>=>=>=>

Sam didn't know what to make of this, a demon dog appears and attacks him and a cream colored wolf saved him to take on the demon dog, more demon dogs appear and overwhelm the wolf and with guidance he and Jacob helped get rid of them. Once the wolf didn't stop, he knew something was wrong.

It's leg was oozing something foul, it looked like poison and it smelled rancit. Jacob looked pale from the sight as well, but Sam knew he would be fine. He was a trainee after all.

The wolf was trying to get away, the flying fairy(?) was trying to talk to it and Sam grabbed it's middle. It was trying too hard to get away, "Jacob, grab his-ACK!"

Jacob turned in time to see Sam tighten his hold on the wolf and use a hand to grasp at the opposite arm, "SAM?!"

Sam's arm unwillingly went slack, and he gritted his teeth. His arm had the black ooze coming out of him, but he just felt pain. He wobbled while standing upward, "He won't survive if he doesn't get this out of his system...our system."

Bowman was barely paying attention, he felt numb as WolfHeart fell. Sam's words echoed through his head, "W-WolfHeart? No! You are a warrior! Stand up! You protected me since I was a nestling! WE GREW UP TOGETHER! You HELPED me protect our home! Our family! We still need you! You-You can't die!"

He won't deny that his vision was temporarily blurred by tears, but he will never admit that he cried in front of an enemy. He dried his eyes and turned toward the two colossal beings behind him, "I think I know how to help you, but please, help me get him closer to our home."

Sam stared down the tiny person and nodded, "Jacob, think you can carry him?"

Jacob stared at Sam, "Then who's going to carry you?!"

Bowman flew upward, "I can keep him conscious."

Jacob moaned in defeat and hoisted the wolf over his shoulders,he watched as Sam took the lead behind the fairy. Though is that what he was? Jacob made sure that the head was clear of obstacles, "So...Are you like a fairy or something?"

This almost caused Bowman to stopped, "I am Bowman Leafwing! Fastest fliers of the patrolsprites! I will not allow you to call me a fairy!"

Sam chuckled, "Sprite, well at least we know now. I guess you should know us."

Bowman sighed, "Let us continue, Sam...and Jacob."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The indication is clear!

The walk was a a bit hard on Sam, but the little Sprite kept his word, occationally as he eyes drooped a cracking sound would resonate in his face and scare him into conciousness. The wolf on Jacob's arms was still, but Sam knew that it was still alive. 

Sam felt ashamed, he felt he let his late older brother down by failing to protect himself from the creature.

Dark thoughts swirled in his head as he forced his body forward, his eyes on the green blob in front of him. The death of his older brother was because he was weak, he trained since that fateful night at the old Trails West. He wasn't as brutal as his father and more efficient, this...is wrong...he was dying because he was weak.

A sharp pain went across his face, his eyes focused onto the tiny Sprite. He looked around to see Jacob staring at him with concern, Jacob...he had to stay awake, no stay alive for Jacob. He failed one brother, he needs to survive for this one.

A sharp pain went across his face,and Sam's eyes widened. The Sprite had used his wings to slap across his face, "Stay awake! I'll bop you again if those eyes look close to closing!"

Sam chuckled, "Yea, yea...bop me anytime. Jake? H-How you holding up?"

The younger hunter shifted his weight, "Could be better, I just hope that you two make it out of this...this Wolf-" "WolfHeart!" "Heart is very brave,especially seeing how most wolves would shy away humans,much less Hunters."

Bowman interrupted the conversation by flying around Sam's head, "Giant! Just walk! This magic illness will keep your body doormant! WolfHeart is barely moving!"

It was true, the only indication of the wolf being alive was it's breathing and occational twitch of the leg and Sam found himself getting a bit protective, "Okay...Where to?" 

It took awhile, but the odd group managed to reach a small clearing and Bowman beckoned Jacob to set WolfHeart close to the water. Jacob procceeded to help Sam to the ground, who looked as though he was going into a meltdown.

"J-Jacob, I gotta protect...you gotta learn what I didn't. Gotta make Dean proud..." Sam began to black out and Bowman knew they were running out of time.

"Stay here, I'll go get my healers!" Without another word, Bowman took off home. He had brought those giants too close to Wellswood! He was really going to get to bopped for this,he approached a worried Lord Cerul approached him. 

"G-Giants Lord Cerul! But they don't seem to be bad! Also they helped bring WolfHeart to the clearing! One of the giants and WolfHeart have a magic illness they're slowing losing concioussness!" The panic in Bowman's voice made Cerul nod and send a Guard to fetch all the healers and another to retrieve Rischa.

Bowman was in a bit of shock, "Um, A-Are you sure my cousin..."

"We will need everyone with us, and maybe your cousin can tell us about these strangers as I tend to WolfHeart." Cerul said with a tilt in his head his face stern as usual but a hint of concern shone through his eyes. He was worried about WolfHeart too, and they would not let anything to happen to Birdy or WolfHeart.

Cerul nodded to Bowman, and the younger sprite knew to lead the way. Scar and a few guards followed closely behind, all gasping slightly at the view.

========

As soon as Bowman left, Sam's body practically melted into the forest ground. Jacob shook him occationally to awaken him, that's when an idea came to him-

"Sam? What was Dean like?"

Sam chuckled softly, "He was like any older brother...he would always try and cut my hair, we would prank each other then go all out war, he...would fix Macaroni Fluff, heh, if he were alive he-"

His voice broke at the thought of his brother, "D-Dean! I-I..."

His thought became a clusterfuck, he only thought of his weakness all those years ago. He didn't hear Jacob gasp, he didn't hear something dragging across the ground, he only felt the fur under his hand. Deep green eye dully staring back at him, the were so achingly familiar that Sam couldn't help but let out a sob.

He bent down and held the wolf close, "Y-You have my brother's eyes WolfHeart, You remind me of Dean. Especially how you saved me, protected Jacob. I-I...I miss him."

The wolf gave a high pitch whine as though telling him he was his brother, Sam petted the wolf gently as he continued. Dean was surprised to hear his name, his signature dish, and the prank war. This man...was his Sammy.

Sam was alive..he was a grown man now...Dean finally gets to see his brother and so relieved to hear him say that he missed him. The happy feeling soon left with his conciousness, he had no way to tell his brother that he was fine.

========

Bowman landed near WolfHeart, "W-WolfHeart?"

Cerul fluttered down to the Wolf, "It seems that WolfHeart is a bit further gone than the giant...I will start with him."

Sam's eyes went cross, he knew not to hurtthe little wing people...but it didn't stop him from grabbing Bowman into a gentle fist and even gentlier touching his wings. With a dazed smile he slurred, "Ssssosmall...I-I wanna protect you little people...my brother w-would do tha sssame."

Cerul held his hand up to the surprised guards, Scar watched as the giant numbly rubbed at the leafy green wings of Bowman. As Cerul tended to WolfHeart he spoke loud enough for both giants to hear, "You may protect us, but you are scaring the younger Sprite you are holding. Please leave his wings alone."

Sam leaned into Jacob, "Ssssorry Bowman..."

Bowman relaxed as the giant fingers moved away from his wings, "Sam, snap out of it! You are so annoying!"

Sam chuckled, "You...sound like Dean, talkin like that."

WolfHeart whined in what Bowman thought was sympathy, but Cerul could feel a little more to the wolf. This giant and WolfHeart are connected somehow, they were of the same blood. This confused the elder, but it seemed to be true. There seemed to be a greater magic at play.

A few gasps alerted Cerul to his collegues appearance, little Rischa in the front of the group, before he could voice the commands, the youngest sprite went to Sam and Jacob to greet them.

"Hello! I'm Rischa Songbird! I'm here to heal you!" She gave a bright smile and a little flap of her own wings. She waved, "Hi Bowman! He's my big cousin!"

Sam edge to the ground and released Bowman from his fleshy prison, "Hello Rischa...I'm Sam, this is my adopted brother Jacob. I'm sure you...will...help."

"Sam?" Jacob finally spoke, but Sam didn't hear anything.


	6. Reading Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I have an opportunity

It was painful, no way to stop it. Sam used to overwork himself, just to keep the thoughts of guilt away. He did online college to help him in his early years, studying law and temporarily working with the FBI. He had two jobs there not Dean related, was his actual job and keeping the Feds off his dad.

Luckily for the both of them, he was caught trying to find his big brother, then it was John Winchester to make him become a Hunter. John stuck around and was only a phone call away, but the words that came from him about Dean when he wasn't trying hard enough. They were just too much and too true.

"Sam, _Dean_ died for you. The least you can do is try."

After that, it was all he did...He tried, he trained, he fought. According to John Winchester...his attempts were nothing compared to his brother at a younger age, and that seemed true.

At some point he stopped caring and tried to let something...off him instead, but of course Bobby knew. Sam decided to live for Bobby, who Dean had admitted was a better father than the two's biological, if not for himself. Bobby knocked some sense into Sam more than once and helped him think.

After saving his butt, Bobby told Sam that Dean saved him, but he had done so much good in his time living. Dean would be so proud of him, but...until Sam hears it from Dean himself, that was wishful thinking. The least he could do is do it for Bobby, is live.

Fourteen years...Fourteen years that he lived instead of his big brother and he knew that it was because of his ignorance...because he was weak.

But he had to be strong...he had to protect Jacob...Bowman and his people...and repay Bobby...and WolfHeart. He couldn't give in to the waters-

Waters?

All he could move was his eyes and they barley opened, a black oozy liquid surrounded him and he couldn't hardly breath and he gasped as something tugged at the inside of his chest.

Someone's little voice called out to catch him and drag him out, he remembered the little girl...Rischa? Is that her?

"Yes! Yes! Please wake up! You have to stay up! Jacob is worried and WolfHeart is scared for you!"

Sam began to struggle, but again was too weak...just like with-

"Don't you fucking dare you bitch!"

"D-Dean?" It couldn't be Dean, his big brother was dead and this guy sounded too old for his dead teen brother. He had the same gruffness as his father, but it couldn't be...could it?

"Dean" spoke again, "I'm sorry Sammy...I just wanted to protect you from the Supernatural, but I ended up leaving you with an asshole that we called dad. I'm glad that Bobby sorted you out, you don't know how much I missed you...not to make a chick flick moment. I wish we can talk more...I mean you can...but you won't understand me."

"What do you mean? Dean? Am I...dead?" Despite himself Sam felt a twinge of hope, which was quickly dashed by an annoyed huff of his brother.

"No dumbass, neither of us are dead...I guess you can call-...Sorry Sammy, you're waking up."

At that moment, brown eyes widened and focused on a tiny figure balancing on his nose. A little Sprite stared at him with worry and relief mixed into one emotion, "You're Awake! I thought that we may have lost you! Then WolfHeart moved closer to you and you began to wake, he was talking to-"

"Rischa...we cannot interfere in their affairs, even if one is unaware." The older came forward, Sam remembered him as Cerul and slowly sat straight up

Sam paid them no mind, he realized that Jacob was looking at his fist. Then his eyes grew wide, a very agitated patrolsprite stared back at him, "Let me go you blasted giant! You held me long enough!"

Sam chuckled and slowly opened his head and avoided moving so Rischa didn't fall off his face, a borf caught everyone's attention. 

WolfHeart sat up straight and looked down at the little Sprite, "Oh! I'm sorry Sam!"

Rischa slid down from her perch, "WolfHeart is glad you're okay, he was really worried that you wouldn't wake up. You were...saying things."

Jacob smiled sadly as Sam remembered what was on his mind, he sighed and slowly got up. Keeping an eye on the Sprites and mindful of D-...WolfHeart.

As much as he wanted to believe that his older brother had turned into a wolf, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He gave Rischa a patient smile, "Just because I let things get to me...doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job . My job consists of protecting the innocent."

WolfHeart made a huffing sound, which oddly sounded proud. Sam couldn't fathom why...but he felt the urge to do better.

Soon everyone returned home, leaving Rischa, Bowman, and Rischa's parents...also WolfHeart but Sam was avoiding him at the moment. Right now he had to heal, "So...we are close to your home?"

Rischa beamed at the giant, "Yep! Bowman is a patrolsprite and he goes around looking for people in need of help or intruders! WolfHeart helps him, but we asked him to play with us this morning and he forgot to go with him. Bowman, when he found out something wasn't right he was really worried!"

Bowman blushed, "Y-Yes I know Birdy, and I think we are even cause of that scare WolfHeart!"

WolfHeart made a sound similar to a laugh and Sam chose to ignore it, which confused Jacob. He looked concerned, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Before he could answer, Sam noticed a little flutter some ways away from where they were sitted. Rischa seem to flutter herself, "My friends!"

Four little Sprites appeared from the shrubbery, they were really tiny compared to Bowman. Sam stared as they hesitantly came closer, "Don't worry! They're friendly!"

Jacob blushed, the kids were frightened by them...no problem. He shifted onto his stomach and Sam followed his lead, the kids soon approached into the shadows they casted. Except Vel didn't stop in time.

A little splash caught everyone's attention, "Vel!"

Sam was the first to move, and he gently drew the tiny Sprite from the "gentle" stream. _I suppose everything is different when you are smaller._ He thought as he brought the kid closer to his face. He was soaked, otherwise okay.

"Hey buddy, you're not hurt, are you?" Sam watched as the kid looked around, sight obstructed by a fleshy (warm) platform. There were practically stars in his eyes as he looked up at Sam, "You're big!"

Sam couldn't help but smile, "Oh? I thought you were just tiny?"

The adults flinched as the children swarmed the two humans, and WolfHeart keeping a close eye on them. Brother or not, he will protect his new family. It seems that Rischa understood and fluttered toward his ear, "It's okay WolfHeart, he's careful."

WolfHeart huffed and eyed Rischa before closing his eyes in a relaxed state, listening to the chatter as though a background noise. Relishing in the fact that his brother is alive. 


End file.
